


Back In Bed

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M, One Ship Boot Camp, Other, Past Lives, Soulshipping Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Now that Yubel's recovered from their transformation, Juudai wants Yubel back in bed.  Yubel doesn't have any objections to this.
Relationships: Yubel/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Back In Bed

**Title:** Back In Bed  
**Ship:** Yubel x Juudai  
**Chapters:** 1-1|| **Words:** 1,034  
**Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing: YGO GX: Yubel x Juudai: C13, random words; One Ship Boot Camp, #16, playtime; Soulshipping Week Day #1, Firsts  
**Notes:** This takes place in Yubel & Juudai's past life.  
**Summary:** Now that Yubel's recovered from their transformation, Juudai wants Yubel back in bed. Yubel doesn't have any objections to this. |

* * *

Yubel hesitated, glancing between Juudai and the wide bed. Juudai looked at them, head tilted to one side. The tips of their wings twitched. Yubel still hadn’t gotten used to that – they hadn’t exactly gotten used to the fact of having wings. 

Or of being so much taller than Juudai or having three eyes, which came with a couple of extra senses that they were still working out how to manage. 

“Come on,” Juudai said, gesturing. Then he blinked, looking back at them. “You do still need to sleep, don’t you?” 

“I – I think so,” Yubel admitted. They weren’t altogether certain. In the time since the transformation, they’d focused more on learning how to walk again than anything else. Those who’d changed them promised that they would learn, and they would also be able to fly. The wings functioned fully. But it would all take time. 

Sleeping hadn’t been mentioned. Yubel rested, of course, and they thought it counted as sleep. But it had been so long since they settled into a bed with the purpose of sleeping. 

Juudai gestured to the bed. “Well, even if you don’t, you can stay with me?” A slip of a grin flickered over his face. “I kind of miss you there.” 

Yubel wasn’t sure if they blushed now or not. It certainly felt as if the blood rushed up there. But truth to tell, they missed sleeping in Juudai’s bed as well. They’d only done it a handful of times in the past, but it felt so perfect when it happened. 

The claw on one heel clicked against the floor as they walked over to join Juudai. As soon as they were close enough, Juudai slipped one arm around them and leaned in. Automatically their wings folded around Juudai and they both sighed deeply. 

“I missed this,” Juudai murmured. “I’m going to sleep like a log with you here.” 

“You sleep like a log whether I’m here or not,” Yubel pointed out. “Have you ever stayed awake more than five minutes after turning the light off?” 

Juudai chose not to answer that. Yubel wasn’t surprised. They just tightened their grip and guided him towards the bed. Yubel took a second glance the closer they got, then turned attention towards Juudai. 

“Is it bigger?” It had to be. They were a lot bigger than they had been, and weighed much more. If they were to share the bed, then it would have to be ready to support them. 

Juudai nodded at once. “I made Mother and Father get it once I knew you’d be able to come back here.” He leaned his head against their torso. Yubel ran their fingers through his hair, smiling at the way he leaned more into them. 

There were those in the world – few enough in the realm of Kuragari itself but some of the realms that Kuragari had contact with – who would have claimed it a disgrace that those who were not wed to one another would share a bed. In their culture, it would be insisted, such a thing was a horrid offense against the gods. Yubel didn’t understand that in the slightest, and wasn’t certain if they cared to understand it. What bothered them about it was Juudai. 

Juudai pledged his eternal love to Yubel, but Yubel wasn’t human anymore. He was Prince of Kuragari and while the realm hadn’t ever used marriage to tie themselves to other nations, sometimes the rulers of those nations could get rather _picky_. Yubel didn’t want the realm to have to deal with a war or a siege or anything of the sort because Juudai refused to love anyone else. 

Unaware of the thoughts going through their mind, Juudai tugged them down into the bed – mattress as soft as a cloud, blankets as warm as the sun – and snuggled under Yubel’s wings. Yubel breathed in deeply, fully aware of Juudai as they had never been before. It wasn’t just the feel of his hands moving from one section of their body to another. It was simply his existence, the darkness that he was part and parcel of. It called to Yubel, a siren song that they could not ignore, even if they’d ever wanted to. 

Yubel did wonder if there were any way to plug their ears to that song. But they doubted it very much, and even if they could have, they probably wouldn’t have for very long. This was part of why they’d been changed in the first place. Nothing else truly mattered. 

Juudai’s hands slowed down and his breathing deepened and slowed. Yubel watched as he slept, admiring each of his features relaxed. They didn’t feel tired now. They only wanted to guard him, protect him, and love him forever. 

The protection and guarding came from what they’d promised because of the change – to be his eternal guardian. The love came from something else, from the fact that he’d sworn to love them. Would he ever regret that? Would he find someone else? 

No. Yubel trusted Juudai to keep his word. Yubel trusted him to be the model of loyalty that he always had been. He would never turn away from them. It was unthinkable. 

So Yubel didn’t think about it. They curled protectively around Juudai and watched him as the moon rose outside, pouring silver light into the bedchamber. It was probably the longest night that Yubel remembered having experienced in all of their life, even compared to the true longest nights of the year. 

On those nights, time passed as quick as an agile runner in the royal stadium, or even as quick as thought. Spending time with Juudai made that happen, of course. But tonight Yubel had only their own thoughts and the endless tide of Juudai’s deep breathing to occupy their mind. 

Would this be what every night would be like forever now? Yubel could think of far worse ways to spend it than to have Juudai in their arms. Their wings adjusted gently and Yubel closed all three eyes. Perhaps they would sleep if they tried. Or perhaps not. 

Slowly their own breath merged with Juudai’s and Yubel never even noticed as sleep stole around them. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** The random words were culture, need, plug, agile, log, section, heel, experienced, disgrace, stadium, siege, model 

So, my first fic for Soulshipping Week! Glee!! The irst time they slept together after Yubel's transformation.


End file.
